MERAKI
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: "Pero nunca se entrenó para eso que llaman amor, eso que conoce de lejos o ese que tiene la bandera japonesa en el pecho y le apunta sin más. " Drabble /4
1. Chapter 1

**LIMERENCIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** os disparos no sesaban. El era un capitan Japones para ese entonces; Se estaban tomando una costa estadounidense, allí la conoció, ella era inglesa. Y el se aferraba al mero hecho de matar, su katana corto el largo cabello rubio y luego subio a su cuello. Ella le apunto a la cabeza. El sabía quien era, ella trabajaba para el MI6 y el era aliado Ruso de KGB, sus vidas eran injustas; Ella jaló el gatillo, escuchó el mecanismo intetno moverse, pero nada, esta vez se había quedado sin balas. La miró, y pudo ver su sonrisa .Algo le decía que esta no sería la primera vez, ni la última.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ale-San.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPIFANÍA**

 **E** sa noche tenía mucho sueño, estaba en Sapporo, Japon. La ultima vez que pensaba claro había sido hace mucho tiempo. Su trabajo como capitan había cesado, ahora trabajaba para KGB como agente, ya estaba al borde del pico. Esta vez tenía que inflitrase a Inglaterra, con el unico fin de encontrar información, pero su sorpresa continuo con su aparición en aquel cubículo militar Japonés. El cabello rubio estaba a los hombros, había crecido desde la ultima vez, levanto rápido su arma, ella bajo la suya. Se limito a bajarla tambien.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar al MI6- dijo- Te buscan-.

 **Continuara...**

 **Ale-San.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SERENDIPIA.**

 **T** enía poco tiempo para evacuar sin ser visto, tenía en sus manos una bomba de mercurio rojo, creada por la CIA. No había llamado la atención y eran eso de las dos de la mañana de un sábado, allí en Virginia. Sin mucho esfuerzo salió de allí, rumbo a Rusia, Moscú con exactitud.

-Hey "Madara"- Gritó. Sin siquiera girarse, ya sabia de quien se trataba. Era ella.

-Lilian-Dijo.

-Inglaterra se enojará, si no le llevo esa bomba que tienes-.

-Lo siento, Lilian-dije- le pertenece a Rusia y Japón ahora. ¿Que no eran aliados?-.

-Inglaterra desconfía de la CIA, Madara- dijo acercándose.

-Que sorpresa, por que esta claro que no tengo intención de dártela-dije- Ino.

-¿Que?- Exclamó en sorpresa para luego sonreír - Esta bien, Sasuke -.

Ella le apuntó. El hizo lo mismo.

-Valla, Creo que hemos perdido ambos-Dijo Ino- Que sorpresa-.

 **Continuará...**

 **Ale-San.**


	4. Chapter 4

…

 **T** rakai, Lituania. Misión, saqueo de información en base rusa.

No era muy complicado lo que Yamanaka debía hacer, de hecho era el trabajo más fácil en meses, entrar encubierto, saquear la información, salir encubierto de nuevo. Bueno, después de que escapase con la información, no importaba mucho si recordaban su rostro o no.

Pero su arrogancia le hizo confiar.

Ahora estaba atrapada, entre la avanzada de cuatro agentes rusos que disparaban desde afuera del cuarto, y la bomba dentro del mismo. Se preocupó más por lo segundo que por lo primero, agradeció mentalmente a los dos meses perdidos hasta hora en Oxford, aprendiendo a desactivar bombas. Lo logró al rato. Ellos pararon y ella se encontró de nuevo con la emboscada, eran cuatro, corpulentos, tres de ellos apuntaban, se limitó a patearles la bomba ya desactivada. Y como era de esperarse, se escondieron bajo su idioma, todos hablaban al tiempo en el jodido ruso que no entendía aun. Odio tanto no saberlo, pero ella también se escondió bajo el suyo.

Que torpe fue.

Uno de ellos, el que se encontraba en el centro, se sacó la máscara y le vio.

-Capitán-dijo más para ella que para el mundo.

Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. El capitán japonés que conocía de hace unas cuantas batallas, de hace unos cuantas granadas y venenos.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo este a una distancia prudente, dejando al resto más confundido que nunca. No respondió a eso de entrada, se dedicó a mirarle con duda. Estaba sorprendida. Y por una vez más, pensó que la vida no era más que una desgraciada.

-Mi trabajo-dijo en seco.

-Debo encargarme de usted-dijo el, sonó más como si tuviese un debate con el mismo. Y lo ganó.-Lo sabe-termino.

Claro que lo sabía, de hecho, de tantos aliados, de tantos soldados, de tantos lugares. Aquí y el.

¿Tenían algo? De hecho, ¿desde cuándo se preguntaba ella algo como sentir?

Uchiha Sasuke y ella no eran más que dos diablos peleando en el mismo infierno. Se burló de aquel pensamiento infantil.

Y no dio tregua o espera, alzo ambas manos y disparo a ambos lados. Solo quedo el en pie.

Le miro con serenidad, le traspaso el pecho solo al conectar su mirada.

-Debe irse-dijo despacio-Ahora-.

Ella le miro con duda.

-Los disparos se escucharon Yamanaka, la base está llena-.

Un dato que no conocía. Que torpe era.

-¿Qué hace usted en Lituania?-Respondió sin más.

-Debe irse-gritó-No podré ayudarla si llegan-.

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería ayuda?-dijo en gracia haciéndolo caer en su propia afirmación.

Silencio.

-Solo váyase-.

-Lo haré-dijo…Lo dijo muy tarde.

Cerca de una docena de hombres llegaron detrás de él, el simplemente cerro lo ojos con fuerza, bajo la cabeza y retrocedió.

Estaba sola. Sonrió por ello, su imprudencia le quito tres balas, con suerte mataba a seis de doce.

Todos apuntaron. Hasta el.

Y por un pequeño instante odio la vida más que nunca, porque sus banderas no eran las mismas, por su bando en contra del suyo, por el maldito destino que le junto a él y por el desgraciado amor que empezó a sentir.

Desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así. Como una colegiala en apuros, nunca. Los años de adolescente se le habían acabado hace mucho o simplemente olvido serlo. Como muchas mujeres, golpeadas por la guerra, nunca disfruto de alguna cita o siquiera una salida, a una fuente de soda o un lago en verano. Londres siempre fue cálido, con su sombrío invierno, con su cielo azul mezclado.

Se sentía…No sabía lo que sentía.

Había sido entrenada para muchas cosas, para sobrevivir, saquear, robo e infiltración, la guerra hace a los débiles valientes o ellos se hunden por completo. Pero nunca se entrenó para eso que llaman amor, eso que conoce de lejos o ese que tiene la bandera japonesa en el pecho y le apunta sin más.

Yamanaka Ino, agente especial del MI6, edad confidencial como el resto de su vida. Esta vez, no había sido lista como el resto de veces.

…


End file.
